Out of the Storm
by Towairaito
Summary: CHAPTER 6 UP! A woman was found unconsious on a a private island of Dr. Heero Yuy, a consultant physician. She has no memory whatsoever of who she is. Can Dr. Heero willingly help her, or will they fall in love in the process? READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE!
1. Waking Up

**OUT OF THE STORM **

By Towairaito

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE – Waking Up**

The process of waking up was a painful one. She couldn't open her eyes since they were heavy with invisible weights so she decided to leave it alone for a while. Her head, she noted laboriously, was throbbing so vilely that the effort was too much. And the weather outside sounded so bad that it seemed wise to stay where she was a little longer. The howling wind struck the rain against the windows, but after a while she stirred unwillingly. Weather or no weather, if she was awake, she could never get back to sleep. Steeling herself against the pain in her head, she forced her eyes open, then stared in horror and shut them quickly, her heart thumping as she hid under the blanket. She lay rigid for a count of ten, eyes closed, and then poking her head out of the blanket, she opened them again.

It was no dream. The room was still there. It was small with a sloping ceiling and a pair of windows on one side of the room. And she'd never seen it before in her life. She stared, shaking slightly from the cold, at white-painted walls, a heavy oak chest, and the wooden frame of the bed she was on. As she heaved herself up against the pillows, she discovered she was wearing a man's shirt, white and large on her figure, and she'd never seen that before, either.

She thrust back the blankets and moved herself to a sitting position, her feet dangling over the edge of the bed. She was very still for a moment, taking it all in, and the room revolving around her like a merry-go-round as the pain in her head hammered and receded to a bearable throb. Slowly the mist in front of her eyes cleared. She breathed in slowly and regularly a few times, and then got shakily to her feet.

By doing so, she felt as if the floor was heaving about beneath her feet like a deck of a ship. Blindly, she grabbed the bed post that she willingly held onto. _This is no ordinary headache_, she thought grimly. Seeing a chair standing between the two windows, she lunged for it and collapsed on the chair in the rush, leaning her head against the cold wall.

There was some time before she could stand up with all her might and rest her hands on the window sill. As she looked outside though the window, her blood ran cold. Not that there was much to see, only a stretch of land broken by jutting rocks. And beyond that was nothing but sullen grey sky and miles of stormy, heaving sea.

Panic surged inside her, taking her breath away. She fought it, leaning on her clenched fists, her eyes closed until a wave of terror receded, leaving her limp and breathless. Where in Selene's name _was_ this place? What was she doing here?

She was so tense that she didn't see a man appear at the doorway. "You shouldn't be up."

She turned wildly and staggered, her hands groping for the wooden rail of the bed. Her breath quickened painfully. She took in the dark brown unruly hair and muscular shoulders as she stared at the tall man holding a tray. She watched him place the tray on the bedside table and suddenly she found herself placed on the bed in turn.

The man tucked the blanket around her and straitened, eyeing the petrified face irritably.

She shrank away in undisguised terror as he sat down at the edge of the bed, reaching for her hand. She snatched her hand away, burrowing deeper in the covers.

His eyes glittered coldly. "You're in no danger from me, I assure you."

The voice was monotone; yet, she noticed, was deep and sent shivers down her spine. And even in her present state of fear and confusion, she found the man handsome, in a somewhat brooding way. The cold Prussian eyes that bore into hers so impersonally were set underneath sharp eyebrows and shadowed with slight fatigue. His lips were pressed thinly and seemed he was bothered, and there was also something about him that told her to stay in bed and stay beneath the sheets.

She cleared her throat and felt mucus rise. "Where am I?" Grimacing, she realized that her voice was hoarse and scratchy. "And who are you?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." He countered abruptly and leaned forward. "Give me your hand."

Her eyes narrowed in alarm. "Why?"

"Your pulse." The man was getting impatient. "I'm a doctor, not some fortune teller."

Embarrassed, she extended her hand to him, and the man held his wrist loosely between long, slender finger with his eyes on his watch. "How's your head?" He asked.

"It's aching. Very badly." It seemed to her that this man could have been a solider back then. But that was only a hunch.

Still looking at his watch, he said, "You've hit your head." He looked at her with a knowing gaze with his cold-looking eyes as he noticed her pulse racing faster. "Scared?"

She nodded dumbly, and he smirked, letting go of her wrist quickly. Nodding was a bad idea, for the movement combusted pain into her skull and she gasped, her face contorted.

"You're head will improve." He stated plainly. "Now, who are you?" He sounded as if he was more curious than concerned for her health. "To keep things strait, we're on an island called Wing, just off the coast of Japan. I am Heero Yuy, a consultant physician, and I own this land." He looked at her commandingly. "Who are you and why the hell are you trespassing on my property?"

She gazed at him in disbelief; she could not believe this man! _His _island? A _doctor_? At least she knew where she was now...Only one question remained now which bothered her to an extent, "I don't know...who I am...and I don't know how I got onto your island, Dr. Yuy. My mind's blank." Her teeth caught her lower lips as she trembled in realization, "Who _am_ I?"

Dr. Yuy rose to his feet and looked at her and said nothing. His stare was the only this that told her, "You expect me to believe that bullshit!"

She cringed, she was so afraid that she couldn't trust her voice. "I know you don't want me here, but that's the truth! I-I don't know who I am, not even my own name!"

He studied her face and she squirmed under his gaze. He turned, suddenly, towards the forgotten tray he had brought in earlier and turned back towards the woman in the bed, holding a bowl of soup. "Eat."

"I don't think I can eat right now." she said, holding her stomach. "I'm too nauseas." _Although the food does look delicious. _She thought to herself.

"Eat," he commanded, gesturing to the bowl in his hands. "Otherwise, you're not getting any medication for that headache, or the information of how I found you."

She struggled to sit upright in bed, clenching her teeth from the effort. Another wave of pain hit her skull. She rested against the pillows, breathing shallowly until the pain subsided. "Alright," she finally muttered.

Dr. Heero Yuy nodded in approval and handed her the bowl with a spoon. Straitening himself out, he turned to the door and was about to walk out when he heard the woman ask, "Where are you going?"

"Going downstairs to make tea and toast-"

"Can you put butter on it?" She interrupted, eyes lighting up with hope, almost innocent-like. _Well, at least I remember something I like..._

She saw one of his eyebrows arch in interest as he looked at her, but it disappeared quickly as he turned and walked out of the room. But as a second thought, he turned back around to face her once again with heated Prussian eyes, "Don't think your stay is welcomed here. As soon as I find out who you are, where you're from and who you work for, I'm kicking you out of my home for good."

She could only look on with a heated stare as he walked out of the room. She was furious; could he not see that she was telling the truth? But try as she might to keep hating him, a thought crossed her mind to explain her first impression of the so-called "doctor", _what a weird man..._

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: _IN THE MIRROR_** IS NEXT!

* * *

Author's Notes: I know Heero is somewhat OOC, so I'll try to keep him true to his real character. BTW, have you figured out the girl in the story yet? It should be quite obvious to you Gundam Wing AC/SailorMoon readers by now...or maybe not.

I have a feeling that this fic will have many chapters to come. So please! Read and Review, and comments and flames are encouraged!

Towairaito


	2. In the Mirror

**OUT OF THE STORM**

By Towairaito

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO – In the Mirror**

She took a small sip and finding that it was delicious, downed her soup quickly and greedily, welcoming the feeling of hot liquid burning her dry throat. It seemed that this Dr. Yuy knew how to cook…very well at that, too. Absentmindedly, she sipped at her soup, so desperate to remember who she was and how she arrived there, the bowl was empty before she even realized it. Setting down the bowl, she looked outside and saw that the wind, it seemed, could throw her around like a rag doll.

Dr. Yuy returned andtook the bowl without another word and set it on the tray.

"Um, thank you..." She shifted uncomfortably in bed. "I'm sorry about all this. I feel better already, really. I can be on my way home soon…" she said, trailing away after seeing his scornful expression.

"To where?" He turned around to the tray to fill two cups, and handed one cup to her.

"I don't know. I like my tea sweet, thank you." Her eyes lit up as she took the cup from him and the sugar. "If I know that, am I going to remember the rest pretty soon?"

Nodding, Dr. Yuy handed her a plate full of butter toasted bread. "Eat."

She gratefully nibbled on her food, realizing that the conversation wouldn't get anyway as fast as she wanted and settled for knowing that she'll find out what she needed to know in due time.

"You've interrupted my peace and solitude." Dr. Yuy startled the young woman. She stared. "I was getting away from my daily routines." He shifted a little drawing the chair from the window to sit next to the bed. "One of my…colleagues advised 'a couple weeks in the sun, away from it all' as he so well put it."

The girl in the bed glanced towards the windows where the winds were gushing rain harshly against the pane. She got the point. "Being here was not my choice, Dr. Yuy. I mean, this _is _private property."

It seemed he ignored her answer, and she was annoyed until he got up and took her half empty plate. "You were found at first light this morning." He turned at put the plate on the tray, "Drink the tea."

She obliged, and wondered how such a dismal man came to be as Dr. Yuy handed her two tablets and a glass of water and sat down again. "For your headache."

"How did you find me, exactly?" She decided to make some conversation with the doctor seeing that he was the only company she was going the ever get.

The man eyed her and spoke, "The Island is shaped in a rough figure eight narrowly splitting it into two landmasses; one facing the shores of Japan , the other facing east. The West Island has safe anchorage, unlike the East Island where it is a mass of jagged rocks where the currents are wild most of the time." He leaned back into the chair and gave a look, "And that is where I found you. Your scarf had saved your life, snagged onto one of the rocks. I thought you were dead."

A shiver ran down her spine at the thought. "But how did I get there?"

Her host shrugged slightly, and her hopes lessened. "Well, I can't tell you that. It's not like I went out for a swim."

She saw a slight twitch on his eyebrow and her attention was drawn to him. "You were fully dressed complete with a small bag."

She stared. "I came with luggage? Was there any tags of some sort to say who I am?"

"No," was simply stated. The girl was starting to feel uneasy, "Do you think I feel out of a boat?"

Dr. Yuy nodded his head in agreement. Getting up, "I contacted the coastguard and police already by radio. They may be able to help somehow."

He leaned forward, observing her hand. "No rings. You don't look old enough to be married."

She puller her hand away, "How old is that?"

His face hardened, "It depends. Marriage calls for a certain degree of maturity. Some people never achieve it."

_Ouch_, she thought, _a sore subject_. "You're a doctor; can't you tell how old I am by my teeth or something?"

He suddenly smirked slightly, and she was in awe as she witnessed the man behind the remote consultant. But the change was sudden; the brooding mask was in place again almost at once. "Don't worry about it."

The Doctor fished something out of his pocket and showed it to her. "This may belong to you. Found pinned to the sweater when I found you."

She examined the silver brooch, eyeing it carefully. She knew, without a doubt, it was hers. It was of a rabbit with emerald red jewels for eyes, sitting in what she thought was the letter U. She muttered, "Strange combination," and shook her head.

Her head throbbed, reminding her that she had a crack on the head, and she reached up and found a dressing near her hair line. "How bad is it?"

"A gash that required a couple of stitches while you were unconscious." He said no more.

Suddenly, she felt awful. She was intruding on this man's privacy, making him take care of her needs. She bowed her head. "I'm deeply indebted to you, Dr. Yuy."

"No." He said. "No need. It's my job."

"Thank you." The woman smiled slightly, feeling a pang of pain shoot to her skull. Still, she felt as though she was obligated to pay him back for his care. She looked down into her hands where the brooch was sitting and stared wondering what the letter U and the rabbit had some king of connection. "'U' for what?"

"It could stand for Usagi or Umaku or Umiko. Ring any bells?" She shook her head.

"Well, you need to have a name to answer to other than 'woman'!" He cleared his throat. "Not that you look like a rabbit – more like a half drowned bunny."

She snapped, "I'll answer to anything but 'Bunny'!"

He looked at her tauntingly, "Fine. Rabbit it is." Dr. Yuy grabbed the tray from the table. "You're suffering from amnesia. Waking up tomorrow may result in a total recall. In the meantime, sleep. If you feel better, you can come down later."

"Can't I come now?" She pouted.

"No." With that, he turned to the doorway. "I saved your life. Be grateful."

She bit her lip. "Sorry."

Dr. Yuy shrugged in indifference and continued to the doorway

"Ah!" She mustered. "Could you point me the way to the bathroom, please?"

He gave a knowing look, turning back to continue out the door. "Right across the hall. Just don't go anywhere else." Walking out the door, and down the stairs, his voice wafted into the room. "I'll be up later, to check up on you, Rabbit."

_Rabbit…_She watched him go with mixed feelings. But she didn't dwell upon it too long; the bathroom was waiting for her. It took a while to route herself to the small bathroom, but at least she didn't have any incidents on the way. Finished, she forced herself to look in the mirror above the wash bin. Right away, the first thing that she saw was her bright blue eyes; it was like looking into the ocean. Unfortunately, one of her eyes were swollen and half closed with a black and blue bruise below it reaching her cheekbone. Her face was long and narrow, marred and slightly flushed from the weather, but it did nothing to jog her memory.

She had a lot of hair hanging past her shoulders, waist, and knees, but it was so tangled and matted, it was impossible to know the color. The other thing she noticed was that she was skinny. The shirt she wore, hung past her hips, bunching up at her waist. _Well, at least I have some curves. _She eyed herself, looking past her waist and down to her legs. They were slim, and curvaceous; it seemed to her that other girls would kill for these legs. She wondered if Dr. Yuy was avoiding her in some way. _Or maybe it's just me._ Looking back to her face, she was glad her nose didn't take any beating. Her lips looked cherry red and curvy, a little narrow for her face. Rabbit shook her head sadly at her reflection, "Well, at least he didn't kick out back out into the sea."

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 - **_**WELCOME TO DINNER** _is next.

* * *

Author's Notes: This story was inspired by a book I read a couple moths ago. This story is still in progress, but I'll try to update as fast as I can. Please review! Thanks! 

Towairaito


	3. Welcome to Dinner

**OUT OF THE STORM**

By Towairaito

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE – Welcome to Dinner**

When Rabbit woke up again, outside was dark. Physically, she felt much better, but mentally, her mind was drawing a blank. Her identity, her home, her family…all blank. It was terrifying; nothing in her mind could come up with anything. It was frustrating! If she had a family, wouldn't they look for her by now? Wasn't she missed? She felt tears sting her eyes and she wiped them away. Getting up from the bed, she made her way towards the bathroom, the house's old floorboards squeaking beneath her. As soon as she reached the bathroom door, a tall shadow blocked her light.

"You're awake," Dr. Yuy stated, switching on the light.

Rabbit's eyes dilated from the sudden glare, "I thought there was no electricity here."

"Generator." In his hands, he held out a dressing gown to her. "Wear this, Rabbit, if you don't want to walk around like that."

_Did he just insult me?_ She wondered as she took the garment from the doctor, and walked into the bathroom.

The doctor turned, and before leaving, he said, "There's a spare toothbrush there. As for makeup…I don't think any is needed."

She flushed, _Now he's complimenting me?_ She was about to open her mouth to speak when the doctor spoke again, "Dinner will be ready shortly, Rabbit. Don't take too long."

With that, Dr. Yuy left, leaving Rabbit to do her own thing.

She eyed the bathtub longingly while brushing her teeth. Her need to wash and clean flooded her mind, and she filled the tub, only finding soap to relieve her cleaning needs.

The bath water was slightly brownish, but to her it was all she needed to relax her nerves. Her body, she noticed, included bruises that would probably drive any man away, let alone a doctor. Her breasts were slightly smaller than she had hoped. _I guess it goes with the thin body._ Rabbit got out of the bath and rubbed her bruised down with ointment, she found in the cabinet behind the mirror. It hurt a little, but it was a small price to pay for the comfort she needed in the long run. She took a seat back down into the tub again and plunged her head in the water. Rabbit contemplated whether or not to shampoo her hair, concerning her gash. But in the end, she washed her hair anyway, wincing from the pain. Her head spun and throbbed, while she sat and willed it to go away. Climbing out of the bath, Rabbit turned off the taps shaking slightly, but feeling amazingly fresh.

Drying herself, Rabbit wrapped herself up in one of the towels piled on the wicker stand around her body, sighing in relief. She was concerned again for her wound, so she wrapped another towel around her head without drying her long hair. Within a few minutes, Rabbit was able to dress into her barrowed dressing gown and was startled to hear a rough knock on the door.

"Rabbit?" Dr. Yuy called.

She opened the door, smiling, "Sorry Doctor, I couldn't help but take a bath."

"A bath?" He cursed beneath his breath and gave a slight shove to sit Rabbit down and began to un-wrap the towel that was draped on her head.

"Wh-what?" She felt the blood rise to her cheeks

The doctor opened the bathroom cabinet and took out fresh dressing and antiseptic for her gash. "You're giving me the trouble to rewrap your wound, Rabbit. You could have caused an infection."

"I'm sorry." She held her eyes downcast with her hands in her lap and twiddled her thumbs, embarrassed. She sat still while Dr. Yuy expertly fixed her bandaged.

Finishing up, Dr. Yuy instructed Rabbit. "Keep this dry until the stitches can be removed. Now, since you washed that hair of yours, you'll have to wear a towel while we eat."

Nodding, Rabbit followed the man out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. She sat down while he turned and rummaged in a chest. "You'll need these to keep warm if you're going to walk around my home. I'd rather not have you sick again. Is that clear?"

She peeped out a "yes" as she was handed a pair of large socks and putting them on, "I'm so sorry that I'm a bother so much. But, thank you."

Dr. Yuy put a finger under her chin and turned her face up to his, "You're wrong. You needed help and you still need it now. I'm a doctor. End of story."

"Right." She wondered if he was mad and got up only to trip over the flapping toe of one of the socks.

Heero sighed and picked her up, and walked with her to the doorway.

"Ah! You can put me down! I can manage on my own."

"Shut up and stop fussing." He said forcibly, breaking away any eye contact with her.

She crossed her arms and lay rigid in his arms as he strolled down the stairs with practiced ease. "Tomorrow," she said sharply, "I hope to be away from here and on my way back to where I came from."

He ignored her, reaching the bottom of the staircase into the living room. "I doubt it." Heero suddenly said, "Even with your memory intact, the forecast predicts a hellish March storm for some time."

She stared as she absorbed the news. If he was right, there was no alternative but to stay put in the same house as the stoic man himself. At least she now knew it was March.

She turned her attention to the room. An iron fire stove occupied the hearth of a big stone fireplace at one end. The rest of the room was filled with worn out comfortable chairs and couches, stuffed with pillows, small tables held lamps, oil lamps, and candles. There were shelves full of books and cassettes, papers piled in an unruly fashion on a side table.

"This looks comfy." She awed sincerely, and smiled shyly at Dr. Yuy.

He only grunted as a reply, "Sit near the stove."

"I can help you with that." As she moved to follow him, Rabbit wobbled. Dr. Yuy turned around to face her and held her arm as he sat her on the couch. Rabbit swung her legs up on the couch, grumbling about men with sticks up their asses as Heero left for the kitchen. The towel she had wrapped around her shoulders was place on the arm of the couch to lay her throbbing head, and listened to the wind howl outside the windows. _It's scary to think that only a window separates me and that storm._ The pattering against the window pane stopped, concluding the storm had ceased, but the gale continued on stronger than ever. Rabbit knew the mainland was near, but the thought of crossing the sea made her heartbeat panic furiously. She wished she could just rip away the fog in her mind and see who she really was and how she ended up beached on Dr. Yuy's island. It should be obvious that someone was looking for her. Missing her. If only she know who it was. Who _she_ was!

Thankfully, Heero walked in bringing a tray holding two hot bowls of soup. He set it down on one of the high coffee tables nearby where Rabbit was sitting. He gave Rabbit her bowl with a napkin and a spoon and fork before he grabbed his own to eat opposite of her.

She looked down to find it _was_ soup, but she didn't know _what_ it was. She glared at it and glanced at Dr. Yuy under her eyelids and dipped her spoon in the soup. She examined her spoonful of whatever it was and was about to ask when Heero beat her to it. "Cawl."

"What?" Rabbit was surprised.

"Soup made of lamb, vegetables, and leeks. Cawl." Heero defined it; short and simple. Rabbit could only stare. "You look surprised."

"I hate leeks." She muttered. "My friend used to make it with dumplings. No leeks." She stared again, stumped. "I did it again. I know my friend makes it, whoever they are, and I can't remember my own name!"

Heero continued eating, unmoved. "In time. As soon as the wind drops I'm going to get you over to the mainland for x-rays at St. Mary's. You may only have a concussion now, but fractures are possible."

"St. Mary's?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Do I have an echo in here?" He earned a glare at the comment. "St. Mary's is a nursing home. I do a clinic there once a week."

Rabbit took in the small news as she ate her cawl. The food was wonderful! "Dr. Yuy, your cooking is delicious!" Her bowl was finally half empty when she finally looked up to examine that her keeper wore a white shirt and denims. Rabbit flashed a smile at a thought of a green tank and black spandex shorts, but squashed the thought. Quickly, she fitted herself onto another matter, "What will happen to me when I can't remember anything? Or if no one reports me missing?"

"You'll stay here with me." He was still eating, unabashed. "Marooned on the island until the weather changes. Just don't think much. Memories tend to come faster that way." Dr. Yuy stood and put the empty bowls on the dray with the utensils. He looked at her, "Drink?"

"Tea, thanks." She was left listening to the wind again as Heero put away the dishes and prepared the tea in the kitchen. Intently, she strained her ear to Heero talk shortly as if on the phone. She didn't hear anything since the sound was muffled by the door to the kitchen left ajar. Rabbit supposed the call wasn't really that important since he took his time. She sighed and ran her fingers through her bangs to find her hair was a lighter blonde she had expected. Was that a tint of silver in her hair? She couldn't delve further into the matter when Dr. Yuy stepped in with the tea. She turned her eyes towards Heero, "Has anyone reported me missing yet?"

Heero could only shake his head and handed her a cup. "No. It's too early to tell. I've only found you this morning. I called the ferry docks. No one's missing."

Rabbit could only turn and stare harder at the strands of hair she still held. She could swear it was silver. "What if I fell out of a plane?"

He snorted. "Impossible. One possibility is that you may have been making your way to one of the islands out here in a boat. You may have been with others."

"They could have contacted the police! Or the coast guards!" She was excited. Now they were going somewhere!

Dr. Yuy rubbed his chin in thought. "Possibly. But not everyone owns a radio telephone or other ways of contacting shore. Meaning the wind would have to die down before they could return to shore."

"So…I wait?" She asked. Dr. Yuy nodded. Rabbit felt a little down knowing she would not be found so soon, but the thought of being found at all lifted her spirits up a bit. Just a bit.

"Don't get your hopes up too high. Whoever may be your companion may not have made it at all."

"Did you have to say that?" Rabbit paled and felt queasy as if she were on board a boat again. "Will my things be ready tomorrow?" She asked after gulping down air.

She saw him nod. "Dr. Yuy–"

"Heero. I'm not older than you are, supposedly." He sipped at his tea some more.

Rabbit was startled, but a smile curled at her lips. She figured that even with her mind blank, at least she had someone who supported her in a way. "Heero."

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: _THE EVENING INSTILLED _**IS NEXT!

* * *

Author's Notes: I workeda little shorton this chapter, only introducing Rabbit's situation to the readers. The next chapter will be about Heero's character. Well, my faithful readers I already have a twist in the story in the later chapters that I have in mind. Do you care to guess? I will not tell! Bwahaha! Please read and review!

Thank you!

Towairaito


	4. The Evening Instilled

**OUT OF THE STORM**

By Towairaito

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR – The Evening Instilled**

"Heero is an unusual name."

"Not in my family. As tradition, backing in the early eighteen hundreds, the name is usually reserved for the first-born son. Naturally, my father's name was Heero." He smiled sardonically. "Here ends the history lesson."

Rabbit was amazed, "Wow, I don't think my family has ever done that. But if they do, they best bet a good name for–what's the matter?" She added as he eyed her speculatively.

"What do you do for a living?"

"What an odd question to ask." She shrugged, "Who knows?" Rabbit thought for a moment, pursing her lips into a pout. "Perhaps I'm a baker, or a secretary at some bid company, or maybe I paint water-colures for a living, like those on the wall over there."

Heero's face scrunched up in disgust, " I hope not! Those were done by my great-aunt, a over-eccentric lady with more enthusiasm than talent!"

She giggled, nodding to agree.

The Doctor smiled slightly. "If your head better?"

"Just a bit. Every now and then it hurts." Rabbit smiled in return. "How about some more of those wonder pills before I retire tonight?"

He only shook his head. "I rather not, Rabbit. You can sleep on it, I hope. Tomorrow morning we'll see about that head of yours."

Sighing dejectedly, she said. "Oh, all right. Then do you have a book that I can read?"

"Reading may cause another head rush. Sorry, but no. I'd rather you rest your head–count sheep if you need to."

Rabbit didn't argue. Her curiosity was piqued, "Are there any sheep on the island, Heero?"

"Before. Wing used to be a farmhouse. An ancestor of mine bought the island, convinced he could take a go at farming surrounded by his beloved sea."

"Was he Heero, too?"

Heero stretched out his tall frame comfortably in a leather chair as he explained that the man was his mother's grandfather, by the name Heero Seikouri, known to be at pubs and drink heartily with the locals and travelers alike telling stories on long past, so the farm was not a complete success.

"Since his time, Wing has been used as a holiday retreat by various Seikouris down the years." Then he added, "Some of the land is let out for summer grazing to the mainland farmers."

She was absorbed into the history, "And in the winter?"

"Ferreters used it in the past. Nowadays I have someone from the mainland to come over here regularly to keep an eye on the place."

"Impressive," Rabbit mussed, "So this entire island is your property?"

"Sole property." Heero corrected. "My mother was an only child. So grandfather left the land to me in a way that even if I had wanted to sell the island, I couldn't. The island was meant for me to pass it down to my son."

"That sounds so old fashioned!" She then looked at him, hesitating. "Do you have a son?"

His eyes went blank and face sour. "No."

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to–"

"It's alright." He cut her off. "It's not classified information. Although my late wife had not bore me any children."

Rabbit was shocked, "But you said–"

He cut her off again, "I'm not married, well, not anymore, at least. She an I divorced due to complications."

Rabbit suddenly felt sorry for Dr. Yuy. Everything seemed clearer now. Heero was here to get over a loss. "I'm so sorry." She bowed her head in shame.

"What for? Releena merely lost interest in the thought of marriage to a very busy consultant. She required a man with more time–and money–to spend on her. The divorce was recently settled. I'm a free man now." The last bit was added as a note more to himself. "More tea?"

Rabbit could only nod dumbly; wishing dearly that the subject had never come up, as Heero strode off to the kitchen for more tea. She gazed at the door Heero kicked shut behind him, biting her lip. _Heero must have loved Releena so deeply to be so bitter over losing her._ Tears filled her eye as she suddenly thought of her loved ones. She must have a family, maybe a boyfriend, all of them probably out of their minds imagining her missing, even drowned. Rabbit wiped the thought from her mind immediately. Her memory was more important so she could go back to them as soon as possible. _The thought of my being marooned here with a moody doctor gives me the creeps._

When Heero returned with the tea, Rabbit was surprised to see him looking withdrawn, as though he deeply regretted the mention of his late wife. He placed a plate full of biscuits on the small table next to the tea beside her. "Eat those with the tea. You'll feel better." With that, he sat down stiffly, sill looking rather remorseful.

Rabbit doubted the biscuits would make her feel better at the moment, but she bit into one meekly, deciding to follow orders of her forlorn man. After all, doctors know best. She was hoping her cooperation would at least keep the peace between them. Heero poured the tea for her and retreated to his chair again with a glass of whiskey.

"The weather's will continue on at this pace fore a while." He said moodily. "Gale-force ten, soon."

"Gale-force? Isn't it already noisy as it is?" Rabbit glanced nervously at the windows, wondering if they were enforced.

"There's no need to worry. There are secondary glazings in every window. Most the noise is kept out, and the worst of it, too." Heero reassured her. " The sound outside is a few decibels higher."

I don't think I'll be taking a walk outside anytime soon before bedtime." Rabbit downed half her tea quickly, and dropped the cop with a scream as the room was suddenly plunged into darkness.

"Are you alright?" The Doctor's voice was urgent, a flashlight shined in her direction.

"Yeah." Rabbit shivered slightly, "But I broke your cup and spilt the tea all over myself." She wiped the excess liquid off the chest of her barrowed shirt, which was damp. "What happened?"

Heero's mood was quite cool. "The generator shuts off once in a while when the wind gets too strong."

The blond lifted an eyebrow in question.

"It happens too often for comfort." He explained.

"Wonderful." Rabbit said irritably.

"I'm going to replace it soon. Tinkering with it doesn't do much good anymore. Either way, I'll have to leave you to your own devices while I check on the generator." The Doctor stood and approached shelves lining on wall and pulled out a handful of cassettes, and then a transistor radio. He placed the items on the coffee table in front of Rabbit. "These are a few audio-novels and music I thought to your liking. The transistor already has batteries within it."

She smiled, grateful for the offering. "Thank you." Picking up a cassette from the pile, she examined it. "Tchaikovsky?"

"I have no Beethoven, if that's what you're looking for. If not, there are more on that shelf." Heero gestured to the bookcase. "But I'd rather not have you move so much."

"Yes, Doctor."

"Are you being cheeky with me?" He eyed her carefully.

"Oh, not at all. I wouldn't dream of it." She said demurely. I'll be good, I promise. Besides, all these are enough for me to listen to. I won't move a muscle. I'll be listening to this exciting mystery, _Emma_ by Jane Austen."

"Seems you share similar tastes in reading with my mother." He chuckled lightly, flashlight still in hand.

"That obvious? I rather like puzzling mysteries." Her mouth drooped open after concluding the sentence. "I wish I remembered everything else." She brooded.

"Stop that." Heero ordered. "I'll be back, so don't move until I get back."

As the light from the flashlight dimmed away, indicating Heero's leave, it wasn't hard to follow orders. Rabbit laid back, relaxing to the compassionate voice reading the story, closing her mind off from her worries until Heero was finished fixing the generator.

She was so engrossed with the audio-novel; Rabbit didn't hear Heero walk in. Suddenly the radio turned off. "What?"

Immediately sitting up, blinking, she noticed him. "Heero! The lights are on. You fixed the generator."

Heero was streaked with oil and his usual unruly hair was even more a mess. Rabbit noticed he was slightly smiling.

"The patient recovered, I assume?" She mused, smiling widely in return.

Heero's smile grew to a rare genuine smile, "Of course, but sooner or later that generator will fail completely. For now, it'll stay working. It took me an hour and a half to fix it."

"That long? I didn't realize that I was here for so long on the couch."

"For you, yes, for me I had to wrestle with that damn machine for quite a while."

"And I see that you've enjoyed yourself as much as I have, Heero." She noticed his mood was light and happy.

Heero shrugged, smiling again. "I hope you don't mind waiting here again. I need a bath."

"Yes, of course. I feel much better than I had earlier." She was slightly afraid to go to bed so soon.

He was slightly amused as he approached the stairs. "Don't worry, I'll be back to take you to your room. Enjoy yourself for now."

"Thank you, Heero." Grateful, Rabbit laid back down to listen to Tchaikovsky waiting for Heero to return.

When Heero returned, hair damp and refreshed, he picked up Rabbit and climbed up the stairs with no hesitation.

"If you would, Heero. I would like to freshen up before I go to bed." She clung to him, her arms around his head.

He only nodded in return, concentrating at the task at hand. Once reaching the bathroom, he placed Rabbit down onto her feet, setting her on the closed toilet to sit.

Rabbit bent over and took of the barrowed socks and handed them to Heero, "I'd like to thank you for letting me barrow these." Standing up, she was relieved that the room was not spinning like it had the first time.

"Your welcome. I take it you'll do fine walking to the bedroom?" He eyed her carefully.

"Of course! What do you take me for?" She huffed.

"Just as you get there safe from here, I don't care if you even have to crawl to get to the bedroom."

"I'll be fine, Doctor. I don't need your help." She quipped, suddenly mad. "Thank you for dinner. Goodnight."

Again Heero scrutinized her carefully before taking his leave. "Fine. But if you need anything, just call me."

Rabbit nodded, determined to die first rather than to ask for his help. She brushed her teeth and thought, _Tomorrow, I'll have total recall and leave right away_. All she needed was a good night's sleep. Perhaps, tomorrow, the rain will stop. Done, Rabbit made her way to the bedroom she first found herself in. The bed was clean and had a glass of water set aside next to it. A candle and matches were laid next to the glass that Rabbit figured, was just in case the generator blew out again. Looked like Heero was still worried for her care.

Crossing a mirror, Rabbit couldn't help but glace at her appearance. "My hair's a crows nest!" Noticing a brush, she picked it up, hoping dearly that Heero didn't mind she borrowed it for a bit. Once all the tangles were out and her long, blonde hair was the way she wanted it, she crawled into bed.

"Ahh." Leaning back, Rabbit was ready to let sleep overcome her, but the peace did not come. She was still wide-awake and her head started to throb. Now, she wished she left her hair alone. She sighed; resenting the fact Heero dragged her back up here. But try as she might, she could hate the doctor. He saved her life, after all.

A tapping at the door alerted her of her guest. _Speak of the devil_, she mused. "Come in."

Ducking his head from the doorway, Heero stepped in slightly embarrassed. "I saw the light under your door and wondered if you needed any company for the night."

* * *

** CHAPTER 5 – **_**Bedroom Company** is_ next.

* * *

Author's Notes: I'd like to apologize for my late updates, everyone. I'd gotten a few comments here and there but they have not inspired me to keep writing. I'm hoping to get at least 25 reviews before moving on to the next chapter! So please review and tell me what you think of the story so far!

Towairaito


	5. Bedroom Company

**OUT OF THE STORM**

By Towairaito

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE - Bedroom Company**

Rabbit gazed at him, heart pounding in her chest. She cleared her throat, but it was seemingly dry. "I'm sure I'll knock out soon, Dr. Yuy. I must have slept too long in the afternoon"

The doctor eyed her, "I'm surprised you heard it above the wind." He bent over to pick something up in the hallway and walked around to the side of the bed holding out the transistor. "Since you're awake I thought you might like the company of _Emma_-" He stopped suddenly, eyes narrowing at the expression on her face. "Now what is it?"

She prayed so hard that he didn't see her agonised blush, Bunny shakily smiled, "Nothing. This is very kind of you, Doctor."

Heero's eye lit with sudden understanding. "My dear drowned out castaway bunny," he drawled, "did you think I was offering _myself_ to you for the night? But I can see that you did."

Burning with mortification, Rabbit turned away and slide lower beneath the quilted covers, wishing desperately for a hole to open up and swallow her. Much to her dismay, Heero sat on the edge of the bed.

"Rabbit," he commanded, "look at me."

Unwillingly, she raised her eyes to his.

"How can I convince you that I would keep my word?" He demanded. "Did I not tell you that you are in _no danger_ of me? I meant it. I don't know what kind of monster you think I am, but having my way with an amnesiac woman is not my forte."

After a painful silence, Rabbit managed to squeak out, "I'm sorry. I misunderstood. After all, I've seen myself in the mirror, and I must say, you'd have to be pretty desparate to want anyone that looks like me."

"I would exactly say that." A gleam flashed in his eye as he got up from the bed. "Black eye or not, you're very appealing, Rabbit. This doesn't mean I intend to leap into bed with you just because fate decided to wash you up on my beach. And if you're imagining that I'd look for a good romp now that my wife's left me, you a bit off-beam there, too. I was accustomed to a lonely bed long before she left me for someone else." Heero checked himself, his face suddenly harsh. "I don't know why I told you that. This is not something I'd like to broadcast to the world."

She was seething; indignation wiped out any stray strand of compassion she had for the man. In a frenzy, she lashed out, "Your marital problems are the least of my worries, Dr. Yuy. I was not the one who asked you! Why would I want to talk about it to anyone else?" Bunny sighed, dispairingly, "At the moment, I don't even _know_ anyone else!"

Heero's harsh face softened a little. "Be positive, Rabbit. You probably wake in the morning to full recall. In the meantime, listen to Jane Austen for a while. If you wish I have other tapes you can listen to. Then you can try to sleep."

Rabbit shifted to a more comfortable position in bed, resting her head against the pillows. "Thank you. I'm sorry that I thought wrong of you Dr. Yuy. I mean, it's pretty far-fetched, really."

He smiled slowly. "Not by much, you know! But you don't need to lose sleep over it. I promise-scout's honour."

Bunny could only smile. "Were you a boy scout?"

"No, I was too busy in track. Were you a girl scout?"

"Oh no, it's not my thing at all..." She halted, then puffed out her cheeks and exhaled. "It happened again. Maybe I should try a process of elimination by finding out who I am bit by bit until I know who I really am."

"Just go to sleep, Rabbit." He patted her on the head as if she was a child. "No offense, but you look about twelve in this lighting."

"None taken, although I feel old." She smiled. "Goodnight, Doctor."

"Goodnight, Rabbit." He paused before ducking into the hallway. "If you need anything, just shout."

She smiled slightly, then turned to the transistor, grateful for the wit and irony of Jane Austen. After an hour or so her eyes grew heavy and her yawns more frequent, and at last Rabbit turned off the tape. Hoping the generator could cope with one small lamp left on all night, she snuggled deeper under the covers of the bed, pulled the covers over her ears, and fell asleep to the howling winds pounding against the window pane and the raging waters crashing against the rocks below.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 6: _NIGHTMARES _**IS NEXT!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: I sincerely apologise for not updating as I should. To all my faithful readers and wonderful critiques, please continue to encourage me in finishing this fic. Although, I'm not so sure myself when it'll be done since I'll be moving soon, but I'll try to get as many chapters done. Once again, comments and flames are welcomed.

Thank you!

Towairaito


	6. Nightmares

**OUT OF THE STORM**

By Towairaito

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER SIX - Nightmares**

Suddenly, Rabbit gasped for air, body rigid and drenched in sweat. The nightmare flashed in her mind and jolted her up from bed in a panic as the door flew open to reveal Heero charging to her side, hair askew and chest bare. Grabbing her by the shoulders, he looked strait into her eyes, his own urgent, "What's wrong? You were screaming like a banshee just now!" Waiting for no answer, he looked her over once, "You're drenched!" He went over to the chest, going through it until he found a large white sweatshirt. "I"ll be right back. Go back into bed."

Complying, Rabbit struggled to catch her breath, forcing herself to calm down.. Her teeth clicked against each other and she clentched her jow tightly to stop the chatter. Heero returned with a warm, dry towel, which be draped over her shoulders as he checked her wrist.

"I had a-nightmare." Rabbit managed to jerk out.

"I figured much. Calm down." Already down to business, the doctor checked his watch, pressing two fingers to her radial and counting. "Hm, slightly rapid, but nothing to worry about even in your condition." He smiled as he let go of her wrist.

Eyes wide, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're fine. Giving the condition you are in. be glad that you didn't thrash about and hit your head. Another major concussion may leave you at a permanent state of amnesia. Now take that shirt off, I have a dry sweatshirt here for you."

Rabbit's mouth was set firm, cheeks flaming. "No."

"Did you hear me?" He said impatiently. "Take off the damn thing."

"Turn around."

Heero gave her an exasperated look. "Rabbit, I'm a doctor-"

"I don't care. Turn around. Please!"

Taking a deep breath, Heero threw up his arms, "You know what? I'll do better than that. I'll go get you something to drink." With that, he disappeared through the open door.

Rabbit shuddered at the lingering memory of her dream as she slowly peeled off the shirt over her throbbing head. Her task of getting into Heero's thick sweatshirt was quite challenging and left her to struggle herself into it. She rolled the long sleeves back to her elbows, then began to straitening her bed which was disarrayed from her thrashing body.

"Don't bother." Heero was back with an armful of new sheets and tossed a blanket at her. "Cover yourself in this while I change the sheets."

She could only watch, feeling numb as Heero, who now donned a green tank, made the bed swiftly. For the second time that day, Rabbit couldn't help but wonder if Dr. Yuy was ever a soldier. When the bed was ready, she got up, handing him the blanket as he slide once again underneath the cool covers. Heero propped up the pilloes behind her and pulled out a small medical flashlight from a bag he carried in with him. _I didn't see that before_.

"Hold still and look strait ahead." Sitting strait as she can Rabbit looked on ahead as the doctor flashed light into each of her eyes in turn. Heero held up his forefinger in front of her. "Look here. Satified, he nodded, "Pupils' reaction are normal. How does your head feel?"

"Throbbing. Again." She admitted. "No surprise there."

"Just stay there for a while, then. I'll be right back." With that, Heero grabbed the soiled sheets and before he exited the room, he paused. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes." As a matter of fact, Rabbit did started to feel better. Her frantic state was quieted as soon as Heero hurled himself through the door. She smiled at the thought, wondering how he interacted with his patients. Because of his quick temper, they probably got better quick to avoid feeling his wrath.

Heero, walked in with a tray at hand as Rabbit coughed dryly, "I must have screamed myself hoarse! I sound like a frog."

He nodded. "As expected. What happened?"

_Always to the point..._Rabbit tried to avoid the issue. "What's in the milk?"

"Sugar and a pinch of cinnamon."

Rabbit took a few more sips savoring in the unusual taste and met his eyes. "This was more than a dream. It didn't feel like one."

He grunted and motioned her to continue. Rabbit inhaled deeply, "I think I might have known what happened to me."

"And?" He leaned forward slightly grasping her cup and settled it on the tray. Capturing her hand in his, his demeanor changed to a more professional state. "Go slow. Anyone else in your dream?"

Rabbit looked down at the hands. "No. Just me." She swallowed. "I was in a small dinghy."

He only nodded.

Her breath quickened, eyes dialating as she suddenly looked up into his. "The sea was thrashing the boat around. I was soaked to the skin and my hand were so cold that I couldn't hold onto the steering wheel. The wind started to blow harder and the boat rocked like mad, then-then-"

Rabbit felt a small squeeze of encouragement from Heero. She went on, "The engine stopped. The boat was being pushed around like it was spinning. A huge wave came at me knocking me overboard and-and then I woke up." She choked down a sob or terror at the memory. Heero awkwardly sat on the edge of the bed and took her into his arms, holding her close, his tall warm frame comforting her.

"I'm sorry." She wiped are her eyes as she pulled away, embarressed at soaking his top.

Needing to do something, Heero fluffed the pillows behind her. "It's alright. Drink up." He passed the mug of milk back to her and returned to the chair. "I don't think that's a dream. It's too detailed." He snapped his fingers, eyes focused elsewhere, "Your mind is telling you how you were washed up on Wing island. If the engine died while you were farther out as sea, you would have never survived."

Shivering, Rabbit nodded. "I highly doubt I was aiming to come here." She pulled the covers higher, drained but oddly relaxed as though she were finally putting some of the pieces together in her brain. "I don't think it's a dream. It must be a memory!" She said excitedly, "It's a hint on how I got here!"

He nodded again, agreeing

_He seems to do that a lot. Not much of a talker, is he_? "Do you think this will occur again?"

"I hope not. Just don't think about it." He ordered, then he added, quite curious, "Can you swim, Rabbit?"

"Yes." She answered without thinking, then she stared at him, shaking her head. "I know, I just know I do."

"Right. It probably saved your life. Can you sleep now?"

"Yes, thank you." In her mind, it was highly doubtful. "Sorry about all this."

Heero smiled wryly in return. "So much for privacy. Don't worry though, I'm sure everything's alright." He paused in the doorway, "By the way, was it daylight in your dream?"

"Yeah, why?" Rabbit looked at him questioningly.

"It means that you barely arrived at Wing before I found you. If you had been there through the night, it's most unlikely that you'd be alive." He gave one last nod. "Now get some sleep-and let me do the same!"

Rabbit stared at the closed door sadly, certain enough that she'd lie awake the rest of the night. After what seemed like hours, Rabbit flicked out the lamp and slept till daylight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 7:_ COOKING PRACTICE_** IS NEXT!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: Did you like this one? I hope so; this one is slightly longer than the last one to make up for its shortness. Maybe by the next chapter, I'll make it even longer. How's that sound? Like always, please read and review; all critiques are welcome. I may have written a few grammar and punctuation errors, but what can I say? I haven't done this in a while. So please, I'd love to hear what you have to say!

Towairaito


End file.
